leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эмоции
thumb|350px|Разнообразые эмоции Эмоции - это выразительные картинки, которые можно использовать во время матча League of Legends. На большинстве этих картинок изображены чемпионы с выражением лица гротескно обозначающим одну из эмоций. Эмоции позволяют кратко, но ясно выразить свое мнение или передать сообщение без привлечения чата. Также они несколько смягчают взаимоотношения как между союзниками, так и игроком и оппонентами. Описание По умолчанию игроку доступна лишь одна эмоция "Прекрасно" (палец вверх), все остальные можно приобрести в магазине за или при помощи хекстекового ремесла. thumb|400px|Меню эмоций Игрок может экипировать до 9 эмоций на один матч при помощи соответствующего меню в игровом клиенте. Из них 5 будут в меню эмоций (по умолчанию клавиша T), остальные 4 показываются в начале матча, при Первой крови, Эйсе и при победе. Между двумя показами эмоции должен пройти краткий промежуток. Иконка мастерства не является эмоцией и привязана на другую клавишу. Также игрок может отключить отображение эмоций союзников и противников, если те кажутся ему назойливыми. Список эмоций Доступные Эмоции ниже можно купить в Магазине за According to Plan Emote.png|Все по плану Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Веселый тортик Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Это будет бомба Let's Do This Emote.png|Сделаем это You're Next Emote.png|Ты следующий Angry Kitten Emote.png|Сердитый котенок Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Поймай, если сможешь! Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Довольный поро Clean Emote.png|Чистая работа Delightify Emote.png|Охотно Despair Emote.png|Отчаяние Does Not Compute Emote.png|Такое не просчитать Excited Kitten Emote.png|Непоседливый котенок Grouchy Emote.png|Ворчу Happy To See You Emote.png|Радость встречи Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Распирает от злости How Could You Emote.png|Как ты мог M'Pengu Emote.png|Мистер пингвин Much Love Emote.png|С любовью Nice Try Emote.png|Хорошая попытка Outrageous Emote.png|Невероятно Peace Poro Emote.png|Умиротворенный поро Oh Darn Emote.png|Салют! Scout-Approved Emote.png|Одобрено скаутом Tea Time Emote.png|Время чаепития Charmed Emote.png|Очаровательно Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Правосудие гарен-тировано You Get The Horns Emote.png|Не лезь на быка Sad Kitten Emote.png|Грустный котенок Unbenched Emote.png|Довольный Кенч Come at Me Emote.png|Подходи D'Pengu Emote.png|Дэб-пингвин Was that Me? Emote.png|Кто это сделал? Goodbye, Friend! Emote.png|Прощай, друг! Maybe Next Time Emote.png|Может, в другой раз Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Неотразимый Deal with Grit Emote.png|Смирись Everything is Okay Emote.png|Все в порядке Little Camper Emote.png|Маленький кемпер Bee Mad Emote.png|Сердитая пчела Bee Sad Emote.png|Грустная пчела Bee Happy Emote.png|Веселая пчела Hype Kitty Emote.png|Взбудораженный котенок Joy Pengu Emote.png|Радостный пингвин Go Team! Emote.png|Команда, вперед! Yikes Emote.png|Ой Okay Emote.png|Okay Squee Emote.png|Уи-и-и! Are You Serious Emote.png|Вы серьзно? Now See Here Emote.png|А теперь слушай сюда Aww Yiss Emote.png|О, да Wahaha Emote.png|Аха-ха So Lame Emote.png|Полный отстой Tough Times Emote.png|Трудные времена Gosh Emote.png|Ну и ну! Golly Emote.png|Уф! Get In Emote.png|Залезай Howdy Emote.png|Привет Toot Toot Emote.png|Ту-ту Tears of Joy Emote.png|Слезы радости Gotta Run! Emote.png|Надо бежать Easy E-Z Emote.png|Проще простого OMG_I_love_it_Emote.png|Просто потрясающе I_will_destroy_you_Emote.png|Я уничтожу тебя Haha_you_fell!_Emote.png|Ха-ха, ты упал! All According To Plan Emote.png|Все по плану Unworthy Emote.png|Неодобрение Are You Kidding? Emote.png|Издеваетесь? Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Бей их Fired Up Emote.png|Яркое пламя Touch Me Emote.png|Прикоснись ко мне Dislike Emote.png|Не нравится What the Bread? Emote.png|Хлебушек It Me Emote.png|Это я Never Again Emote.png|Хватит Me-ow Emote.png|Мя-о My Word Emote.png|My Word OH BOY Emote.png|Ну надо же! See Ya! Emote.png|Увидимся Looking for This? Emote.png|Не это ищешь? Good as Gold Emote.png|Золото как золото I Won! Emote.png|Я выиграл! За уровни Эмоции ниже даются в награду за получение определенного уровня призывателя. Level 40 Prestige Emote.png| Level 50 Prestige Emote.png| Level 75 Prestige Emote.png| Level 100 Prestige Emote.png| Level 125 Prestige Emote.png| Level 150 Prestige Emote.png| Level 175 Prestige Emote.png| Level 200 Prestige Emote.png| Level 225 Prestige Emote.png| Level 250 Prestige Emote.png| Level 275 Prestige Emote.png| Level 300 Prestige Emote.png| Level 325 Prestige Emote.png| Level 350 Prestige Emote.png| Level 375 Prestige Emote.png| Level 400 Prestige Emote.png| Level 425 Prestige Emote.png| Level 450 Prestige Emote.png| Level 475 Prestige Emote.png| Level 500 Prestige Emote.png| Ранговые эмоции Эмоции ниже даются в конце Сплита сезона. Выдаваемая эмоция зависит от того, в каком ранге вы были в конце Сплита. 2020= |-| 2019= - Сезон 2019, Сплит 2= Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Железо Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Бронза Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Серебро Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Золото Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Платина Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Алмаз Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Мастер Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Грандмастер Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Emote.png|2019, Сплит 2 - Претендент - Сезон 2019, Сплит 3= Season 2019 - Split 3 - Iron Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Железо Season 2019 - Split 3 - Bronze Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Бронза Season 2019 - Split 3 - Silver Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Серебро Season 2019 - Split 3 - Gold Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Золото Season 2019 - Split 3 - Platinum Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Платина Season 2019 - Split 3 - Diamond Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Алмаз Season 2019 - Split 3 - Master Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Мастер Season 2019 - Split 3 - Grandmaster Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Грандмастер Season 2019 - Split 3 - Challenger Emote.png|2019, Сплит 3 - Претендент }} Архивные эмоции Эмоции ниже выдавались во время определенных игровых событий, за выполнение заданий и др. Их нельзя купить в магазине, однако все же можно изготовить с помощью Хекстекового ремесла или получить из капсул чести и таинственных эмоций. 1 апреля= Draven Approves! Emote.png|Дрейвен одобряет! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|А ВОТ И ПОППИ! Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Донгеры вверх! Tyrant Urf Emote.png|Тиран Урф BORF Emote.png|Гав! Mine! Emote.png|Мое! Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Собаки против кошек |-| Билджвотер= Naut Bad Emote.png|Одобряут Kraken Skulls Emote.png|Показать кракена Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Витаминный залп You Look Familiar Emote.png|Твое лицо мне знакомо Shock And Ahhh Emote.png|Шок и лепет |-| День влюбленных= Heartbreaker Emote.png|Разбитое сердце Cuporo Emote.png|Купипоро Tell Me More... Emote.png|Очень интересно Sign of Love Emote.png|Символ любви Oh Please... Emote.png|О боже... WP Emote.png| GG Emote.png| GLHF Emote.png| |-| Лунный пир= Got 'Em Emote.png|Получилось Good Fortune Emote.png|Удача Yip! Emote.png|Ура! Rawr! Emote.png|Р-р-р! Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Shhhh Emote.png| Oink Emote.png|Хрю Blep Kench Emote.png|Язык Happy Landings Emote.png|Удачи |-| Одиссея= Oh!_Emote.png|Ох... Blep_Emote.png|Язык Surprise_Emote.png|Сюрприз So_Cool_Emote.png|Класс |-| Противостояние= Oh No Emote.png|О нет Please? Emote.png|Пожалуйста? Such War Emote.png|Очень война BORF Emote.png|Гав! Mine! Emote.png|Мое! Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Собаки против кошек |-| Снегопадень= Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love |-| Страховин= Minionstein Emote.png|Миньонштейн Vamporo Emote.png|Вампоро Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Жуткий светильник |-| Тусовка= Snoozy Poro Emote.png|Сонный поро Pool Party Pengu Emote.png|Тусовый пингвин Shell Shocked Emoted.png|Краб в шоке Храм эссенции Эти эмоции доступны только когда открыт Храм эссенции. В отличие от других эмоций, эти продаются за Синюю эссенцию. Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Денежный дождь Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Денежные мешки Недоступные Эмоции ниже на сегодняшний момент недоступны ни через магазин, ни через Хекстековое ремесло. ;Основные Surrender at 20 Emote.png| Dark Star Cho'Gath Emote.png| ;Разработчикам контента But_Why?_Emote.png|Но зачем? ;Задания PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| Year of the Dog Emote.png| MSI 2018 Emote.png| Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png| VS 2018 Emote.png| Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png| Pool Party 2018 Emote.png| Odyssey_Recruit_Emote.png| Odyssey_Veteran_Emote.png| 2018_World_Championship_Emote.png| Squeal! Emote.png| The Golden United Emote.png| Worlds 2019 Emote.png| Happy 10! Emote.png| ;Ремесло 2018_Golden_Championship_Emote.png| RIP_Emote.png| Mic_Drop_Emote.png| Poro_Ride_Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| How Delicious Emote.png| Impressive!_Emote.png| Worthy_Adversary_Emote.png| Wonderful..._Emote.png| B-baka! Emote.png| All For You Emote.png| Hush Now Emote.png| Bang! Emote.png| Watch Yourself Emote.png| Game Over Emote.png| UWU Emote.png| Don't Make Me Laugh Emote.png| Let Me Out! Animated Emote.png| One Corn Chip Emote.png| What In Tarnation Emote.png| All Love Emote.png|С любовью Oh Please Emote.png| I Laugh At You! Emote.png Flee! Emote.png|Бежим! Irresistible! Animated Emote.png ;Награды за просмотр трансляций All-Star_2018_Emote.png| Teemote Emote.png| ;Общие награды Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Hat's Off Emote.png| ;Киберспорт |-| Чемпионат мира 2017= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Master Emote Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fenerbahçe Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fnatic Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Immortals Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png|Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Rampage Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png|Worlds 2017 Young Generation |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming MSI 2018 Dire Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dire Wolves MSI 2018 EVOS Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 EVOS Esports MSI 2018 Fnatic Emote.png|MSI 2018 Fnatic MSI 2018 Flash Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Flash Wolves MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM Emote.png|MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM MSI 2018 Rainbow7 Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rainbow7 MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports Emote.png|MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports MSI 2018 Team Liquid Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team Liquid |-| Чемпионат мира 2018= 2018_Championship_Emote.png|Championship 2018 Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive Worlds_2018_Cloud9_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud 9 Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves Worlds_2018_Fnatic_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic Worlds_2018_G-Rex_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_Emote_.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming CR Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invictus Gaming Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! eSports Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolster Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_(Gold)_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs (Gold) Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive eSport (Gold) Worlds_2018_Cloud9_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud9 (Gold) Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe (Gold) Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Fnatic_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic (Gold) Worlds_2018_G-Rex_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex (Gold) Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_(Gold_Emote).png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports CR (Gold) Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invitctus Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! e-Sports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers (Gold) Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolsters (Gold) Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team (Gold) Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo (Gold) Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality (Gold) |-| Чемпионат мира 2019= 2019 Worlds Winners Emote.png Неизвестные В данный момент способы получения этих эмоций неизвестны Poro Luv Emote.png|Любвеобильный поро Neener Kitty Emote.png|Вредный котенок Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Обнимашки Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|Ни шагу назад Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Неудачливый кролик Teary Eyes Emote.png|В слезах Teamwork! Emote.png|Командная работа! Oops Emote.png|Упс China Masters Challenge Emote.png|China Masters Challenge Master's Challenge Season 3 Emote.png|Master's Challenge Season 3 Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png|Hype Pengu Purple Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png|Hype Pengu Blue Hype Pengu Red Emote.png|Hype Pengu Red Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png|Hype Pengu Orange GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Number 1 Fan Emote.png|Фан №1 Стикеры в социальных сетях ;Facebook Изображение ниже были опубликованы как стикеры для Фейсбука LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;Стикеры для форума Leagueoflegends.com Стикеры ниже используются, в основном на форумах официального сайта игры Классические= Standard sticker 01.png| Standard sticker 02.png| Standard sticker 03.png| Standard sticker 04.png| Standard sticker 05.png| Standard sticker 06.png| Standard sticker 07.png| Standard sticker 08.png| Standard sticker 09.png| Standard sticker 10.png| Standard sticker 11.png| Standard sticker 12.png| |-| Страховин= Эти стикеры были выпущены на Страховин 2016 Harrowing sticker 01.png| Harrowing sticker 02.png| Harrowing sticker 03.png| Harrowing sticker 04.png| Harrowing sticker 05.png| Harrowing sticker 06.png| Harrowing sticker 07.png| Harrowing sticker 08.png| Harrowing sticker 09.png| Harrowing sticker 10.png| Harrowing sticker 11.png| Harrowing sticker 12.png| |-| Звездные защитницы= Эти стикеры были выпущены во время выхода 1 сезона Звездных защитниц Star Guardian sticker 01.png| Star Guardian sticker 02.png| Star Guardian sticker 03.png| Star Guardian sticker 04.png| Star Guardian sticker 05.png| Star Guardian sticker 06.png| Star Guardian sticker 07.png| Star Guardian sticker 08.png| Star Guardian sticker 09.png| Star Guardian sticker 10.png| Star Guardian sticker 11.png| Star Guardian sticker 12.png| Star Guardian sticker 13.png| Star Guardian sticker 14.png| Star Guardian sticker 15.png| Star Guardian sticker 16.png| Карнавал Эти иконки были сделаны в честь Карнавала, события в 2015 и 2016 гг., проходившем на Латиноамериканском и Бразильском серверах. полный набор этих иконок может загрузить здесь: * Раз * Два Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png Отсылки к масс-культуре Многие эмоции являются отсылками к мемам, изображениям или видео, а также прочим популярным и ставшим вирусными объектам и событиям масс-культуры. * А ВОТ И ПОППИ! - отсылка старому и немного жутковатому лицу и целой плеяде фотожаб, в которых лица других чемпионов заменялись на её лицо. Название эмоции - это отсылка к известной сцене "А вот и Джонни" из фильма . * Донгеры вверх! - отсылка к мему Raise your dongers. * Очень война - отсылка к мему (Doge на Know Your Memes, Доге в Мемепедии). * Вы серьёзно - отсылка к мему *Concern* с персонажем из . * Всё по плану - это отсылка к мему и клише (Anime Glasses). * Дэб-пингвин застыл в позе (The Dab). * Салют - является отсылкой не только к популярному жесту "дай пять", но и фанатскому видео, посвященному именно (Oh Darn meme video). * Очень интересно... - отсылка к мему Ну давай, расскажи мне * Бросок микрофона - отсылка к жесту в стэндапе и Mic Drop meme. * Чистая работа: показывает жест . Примечателен тот факт, что в от страны к стране смысл этого жеста различается кардинально, например в Бразилии он считается тяжелым оскорблением. * Но почему? - отсылка к мему But why?. * Привет - отсылка к мему *Tips Fedora* и "Мое увожение". * Уииии - отсылка к мему Feels good * Смирись - отсылка к мему Deal with it. * Все в порядке - отсылка к комиксу This is fine * Довольный Кенч, а также стикер Зомби-Нуну - вариации мема (Pepe the Frog). * Все по плану - отсылка к "позе Гэндо" - мему и клише из аниме. The Gendo Pose, ) * Вы смеетесь? - отсылка к жесту и смайлу "взрыв мозга". * Просто потрясающе! - отсылка к мему Радуга изо рта. * Хлебушек - отсылка к мему Cat Breading. Пользователям сети Вконтакте он напомнит один из стикеров кота Персика. * 25px Кто это сделал? и 25px Эмоция 3 сплита Сезона 2019 - возможно отсылка к клише из аниме Noble Woman's Laugh ("Высокомерный смех"). * 25px ' Замечательно...' - Варус застыл в жесте * 25px - отсылка к типажу аниме-персонажа . Прочее * Первыми были выпущены стикеры для социальных сетей. * Эмоция Твое лицо мне знакомо изображает , каким он был во время ПБТ. * Стикер Кассиопеи - это отсылка к тому, что из-за своего не может купить ботики, и является единственным чемпионом с таким ограничением. * Эмоция Но почему? стала первой эмоцией, которую нельзя получить при помощи Хекстекового ремесла, загадочных подарков или купить в магазине. Её получили авторы контента в различных регионах по промокодам. Примечания en:Emotes pl:Emotki Категория:Элементы геймплея